


inescapable

by K0ZUKEN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Feelings, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K0ZUKEN/pseuds/K0ZUKEN
Summary: Sometimes, certain people are inescapable. And sometimes, it's supposed to be that way.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	inescapable

**Author's Note:**

> this is something like an excerpt that actually stemmed from a dream with OCs of mine, but i decided that it also suit tsukihina very well, so here this is.

“It’s true, we’ve never really been  _ friends. _ Whenever we’re together, we’re always bickering, and the only thing that kept up together this long is volleyball. But even still—even if we’re not  _ friends _ , I think of you fondly...Kinda like you’re my soulmate,” Hinata states it like a simple fact, but it makes something explode in Tsukishima that has him shooting up from his seat immediately, ready to leave; however, Hinata grabs the ends of his shirt and pulls him back down.

_ “Why—” _ Tsukishima starts to ask, but Hinata cuts him off.

“When I talked to Kenma about this, his told me: “the more you try to run away to avoid the feelings you have, the more obvious they are,” you know?” Hinata’s exterior softens up a bit as he chuckles and grabs Tsukishima’s face. “So...tell me how you really feel.”

They’re so close, closer than they’ve ever been before—in more ways than one—and everything about the way Hinata is so haughty and in control annoys the hell out of him, but Tsukishima is rendered speechless as his eyes are locked with Hinata’s. They haven’t changed not once since Tsukishima has met him, and neither has the effect on him that they have.

Tsukishima clocks his tongue as he’s pulled forward by Hinata’s energy, and then, as if he’s being pushed instead, Tsukishima falls headfirst into the raging fire of the sun. The heated kiss they share is a culmination of seven years of watching, waiting,  _ denying _ —and even when the two of them go red in the face more so from losing their breath than from the heat of the moment, they still can’t get enough of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a whole Thing, but i'm trying to be kinder to myself when it comes to writing, and trying to stop feeling like i have to compare myself or to "compete" with others when it comes to length, so i left it as is
> 
> it's short, but i hope you still enjoyed hehe ♡
> 
> twitter: @K0ZUKEN  
> 


End file.
